xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Habits
Good Habits is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It takes place after taking a rest at the Lemour Inn in the Argentum Trade Guild. The conversation is about keeping a diary. Introduction Poppi QT :"Masterpon was in good mood today. Talked with Poppi 16 times. Poppi also talked with Pyra 31 times today." Brighid :"What are you doing, Poppi?" Poppi QT :"Oh, Brighid! Poppi just writing diary. Poppi decided to leave records of life, just like Brighid!" Brighid :"But you can't be returned to a Core Crystal like us, so you're not in danger of losing your memories, are you?" Poppi QT :"Poppi's body is very complex device. If important part damaged by attack, memory could be corrupted." Brighid :"Ah, I see. At a glance, your body seems practically flawless, but I suppose it comes with its own troubles." Poppi QT :"Brighid right. It like Masterpon often say - Poppi delicate body always need in of TLC!" Brighid :"Tora...says that to you, does he? ...Remind me to have a word with him later." Poppi QT :"Um, Brighid... Can Poppi ask why Brighid care so much about preserving past memories? Poppi started diary, but never know what to write. Maybe Brighid can help." Option 1 (Brighid Trust +200, Poppi QT Trust +100) Brighid :"I don't want to lose myself forever." Poppi QT :"If Brighid not have diary, no more Brighid? Poppi thought even if Brighid go back to Core Crystal, just need to find new Driver and then Brighid come back." Brighid :"But is that really true? If I were to return to my Crystal and remain that way for a long time... By the time I wass reawakened, all who knew me could be long gone. If the Brighid who lived through that time no longer exists in my memories or the memories of others... Who's to say that I existed in that time at all?" Poppi QT :"Hmmmm... Might be difficult to prove, that true." Brighid :"If nobody knows of my existence, I may as well not have existed. That though...it troubles me. After all, it's the time I spend with those dear to me that makes me who I am. The happy memories, the sad ones. All of them together. Without them, I don't think I would be myself. To lose all of that forever...it would be like denying not only myself, but the people I spent those times with." Poppi QT :"Masterpon teach Poppi many things. Poppi not want to forget all that. Masterpon pour everything into making Poppi!" Brighid :"Precisely. So if you hold him dear, a diary filled with memories of him should be just as precious. Because memories are what connect us to others, and to the world we live in." Poppi QT :"Poppi think Poppi understand. Will try best to write good diary! Will fill diary with memories of everyone! Even Brighid!" Brighid :"That's very kind of you, Poppi. I'm sure your diary will be wonderful." Option 2 (Poppi QT Trust +200, Brighid Trust +100) Brighid :"I want to keep being the same person." Poppi QT :"Meh-meh? Brighid is Brighid. Why would Brighid be somebody else?" Brighid :"Well, imagine if one day you were to forget all your memories of Tora, and start working for a new master. Would that Poppi still be the same Poppi I am talking to right now?" Poppi QT :"Hmmmm... Poppi is Poppi... But that Poppi would be new Masterpon's Poppi. Not the same as Tora's Poppi. Probably would not even wear frilly maid outfits." Brighid :"I...see. Well, maid outfits aside, do you see what I'm getting at? While my past selves are all Brighid, they are all different Brighids. Living different lives, with different people. They're not directly connected to the person I am today." Poppi QT :"Yes... Poppi think Poppi understand. Brighid want to keep being this Brighid. That why leave diary full of memories." Brighid :"Precisely. Even if I return to my Core Crystal and lose my memories... By reading my diary, my new self can hold on to some part of the person I am today. Though of course, this relies on the assumption that Mor Ardain will pass my diary on to my new self." Poppi QT :"Brighid... How can Poppi make sure Poppi's diary gets passed down?" Brighid :"A good question... Tora isn't the most reliable fellow, is he?" Poppi QT :"Masterpon would use diary as pillow for naps and for prop up wobbly table." Brighid :"Perhaps you should take the time to think of the best solution to that problem yourself." Poppi QT :"Not only writing memories every day, but also finding best way to preserve... Diary is quite difficult task!" Category:Argentum Trade Guild Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi QT Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts